Most prior commercial airplanes have utilized hot-air systems to de-ice the leading edge of wings by delivering, often through a series of ducts within the wings, hot-bleed-air from the engines to the wings. These systems often divert some of the thrust potential of the engines. On newer commercial airplanes, such as the 787, the wing ice protection system may be electrically driven, which is more efficient than using bleed air.
Aircraft wings typically utilize leading edge slats to aid in lift capability. The slats have a retracted position when the airplane is in flight, and a downwardly and forwardly extended position during takeoff and landing. However, one of the problems introduced with electrically driven anti-ice systems is how to deliver the electrical power wires, control wires, and sensor wires from the fixed wing to the moving leading edge slats. In their extended position, the slats may translate a significant distance away from the fixed wing at a significant angle. For instance, in one embodiment, the slats may translate approximately 20 inches and rotate approximately 30 degrees when traveling from their retracted positions to their extended positions. Moreover, the power required to anti-ice one leading edge slat may be significant. For instance, in one embodiment, the power required to provide ice protection to one leading slat may be thousands of watts. Additionally, differing planes may utilize a varying number of slats which may require ice protection. For instance, the 787 may require between 3 to 5 slats de-iced per wing.
A translating apparatus is needed which will have the capability of delivering de-icing electrical wires, including control and sensor wires, from the fixed wing to the moving leading edge slats in both their retracted and extended positions. The environment through which the translating apparatus may have to deliver the wires may be severe in temperature, aerodynamics with potentially near mach flow, vibration, and erosion due to rain or ice.